Freiheit, si seulement c'était vrai
by natsumii
Summary: [THyaoiBillxTom]Un jeune homme perdu avec un passé qu'il veut oublier, une jeune femme la pour l'aider, mais il lui manque quelque chose ... moi et les résumés ça fait 4 alors soyez indulgeant xD
1. Chapter 1

"-T'as des nouvelles de Jan ? (Yann en allemand)

-Nan ...

-Et ... hum ... tu ressens encore des choses pour lui ?

-Ben ... jpense à lui et j'espère qu'il va revenir et me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire qu'il m'aime ... Vous en pensez quoi Mr docteur Love ? la jeune femme sourit.

-Hum ... je dirais chère demoiselle que vous êtes atteinte d'une trouble sentimal et que pour cela vous devriez vous blottir dans les bras dans votre cher docteur Love."

Elle se mit contre lui. Son corps frêle avait presque disparu sous ses bras, seul ses cheveux dépassaient, tombant en cascade sur son dos encerclé. Sa taille moyenne fit qu'elle arrivait aux épaules du garçon. Le jeune homme embrassa le front dégagé de la fille qui se tenait dans ses bras.

"-Merci Tom.

-Je t'aime ma 'tite Lena."

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il était grand, coiffé de longues dreads chatains, il portait un baggy et un large T-shirt sans forme, la jeune elle était vétû d'un jean délavé, troué et d'un petit dépardeur noir, plusieurs bracelés ornent ses bras, ses converses toujours aux pieds sont grises avec des lacets fluos, bleu et vert, qui sont d'ailleurs elle aussi complètement déchirés. Ses cheveux sont bruns, lui tombant sur les épaules. Tom et Lena. Ils sont amis depuis l'âge de 8ans toutes leur conneries, leur fous rires, leur coups de bluzz c'était tous les deux. Pas des inséparables, juste des amis qui s'aiment et que rien n'a pu séparer depuis presque 10ans. Ils s'aiment mais ça reste fraternel, entre eux une chose est sure, pas de sexe ni d'amour.

"-Bon tu me payes une pizza, j'ai faim. un sourire élargit ses lèvres.

-T'as pas mangé avant de sortir ?!

-Pas l'temps."

C'est sous les rayons de la lune que les deux jeunes se dirigent vers une pizzéria dans le centre. Dans cette rue, à cette heure là, il n'y a jamais personne. Cependant c'est une grande ville, on est pas encore au niveau de Berlin mais c'est assez vaste pour eux. Tous les soirs, les deux amis se retrouvent et 'trainent' dans les rues comme le disent les parents de Lena. Cette jeune femme prépare son BAC techno dans l'Art, elle peint dessine comme personne, quant à Tom lui il fait tout en général, histoire de ne pas trop en faire pour rien. Une vision des choses assez étrange mais ce n'est pas ses parents qui vont s'opposer à lui, l'argent ils le savent, il n'en manquera pas. Issu d'une famille très très aisée, il sait que sa vie ne sera pas derrière le même bureaux à espérer une petite augmentation, lui il veut la grande vie sans rien faire et personne ne le contredit ... Sa mère Katrina, son père David n'ont qu'un seul enfant il n'en n'ont jamais voulu d'autre. Katrina et son mari ont un goût très prononcé pour les voyages alors il se peut que Lena prenne domicile chez son ami pendant quelques temps histoire de fuir le train train quotidien.

"-T'as appelé Jo et Kris ?

-Nan pourquoi ?

-Ben je pensais que tu les aurais eu.

-Ben en fait j'ai pas eu trop de le temps parce que bon je voulais trouver un ptit job' dans une boutique et donc entre le lycée, ça et toi j'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu es over-bouqué mon pauvre Tommy !

-Très très drôle. il fit une grimace, tandis qu'elle lui fis une tappe amicale sur l'épaule.

-Oh ! Dimanche mes parents partent en Australie pour 3 semaines et lundi j'ai pas cours alors si tu venais dormir chez moi dimanche ça pourrait être simpatoch' !

-Ben ouais pas de problème en plus je pars mercredi en stage pour une semaine et jvais dormir chez mon oncle à 45minutes d'ici.

-Qu-quoi ?! Tu me l'avais pas dit ! son visage se ferma.

-Désolé mon Tom j'avais oublié. s'excusa la jeune femme.

- ... Bon tu viens dimanche soir alors ...

-Oui t'inquiètes et puis tu pourras te trouver une copine pendant mon absence.

-Ouais ! C'est pas bête ça ! En plus j'ai entendu que la nouvelle m'aimait bien.

-Ben voilà, tout s'arrange. Et puis je t'appellerais.

-J'espère ouais !"

Il cacha son appréhension derrière se sourire que lui seul pouvait faire. Ils continuèrent d'avancer tranquillement et le sujet ne revint pas, elle savait ce qui pouvait arriver, ce qui allait arriver mais ce stage était important pour elle. Il fallait qu'il grandisse, qu'il apprenne. Elle ne serait peut être pas toujours là.

"-Bon j'vais te laisser, sinon ma mère va encore pousser une guelante.

-Je vois, bon bonne nuit ma Lena.

-Bonne nuit grand frère."

Il la serra dans ses bras, embrassant son front. Lena partit vers la porte de la grande maison tandis que Tom commençait à faire demi-tour, cependant il ne voulait pas rentrer. Quand elle était là tout aller pour le mieux, seulement une fois seul il basculait, elle le savait évidement, ils se disaient tout, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, c'était la soeur qu'il n'avait pas. La définition de l'amie par excélence. Seulement malgré tout cela Tom ne se sentait pas bien, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se dirigea machinalement vers une ruelle où les seules personnes que l'on pouvait croiser n'était que des drogués, des SDF ou encore des morts, ou presque.Il s'était juré de ne jamais devenir comme tous ces jeunes obligé de vendre leur corps pour une dose. Il a toujours tenu sa promesse, mais à quel prix ?

Lorsqu'il venait ici c'était parce qu'il était contrarié, triste, mal dans sa peau, tout ça parce que même s'il a rigolé avec Lena quand elle lui a dit qu'il se trouverait une copine, il a eu peur, et il appréhende le moment où il sera réellement seul. Il ne sait pas comment il va faire sans elle. Elle l'appelle grand frère, mais c'est elle qui lui apprend tout, pour lui ce n'est pas sa soeur, mais sa mère.

"-Eh ben Tom, te revoila ?"

Comme un sifflement dans un silence de plomb. Cette voix le transperse d'un pic effroyable, mortelle pour certain, une habitude pour d'autre. Lui il en crève de cette habitude, il ferait tout pour ne jamais l'avoir entendu. Tout pour ne jamais être venu ici, ne jamais avoir eu besoin de cette atmosphère froide, glaciale, qui étouffe le moindre bohneur, noie le moindre sourire.

"-Ouais ... répond-t-il absent.

-Oh, le ptit Tom a des ennuis !

-Lâche moi Frank c'est pas le moment."

Frank, on pourrait l'appeler Faucheuse personne n'y trouverait à redire. Il grand, trop maigre pour sa taille, des cheveux chatains mi-longs, il est couvert de piercings et de tatouages. Lorsqu'on est perdu dans cet rue on le prend comme un guide mais le seul chemin qu'il indique ne contient aucune sortie.

L'homme sort une cigarette et en tend une autre à Tom, il ne refuse pas, il s'assoie sur le trottoir laissant son jean baigner dans une flaque au contenu peu commun et très répugnant.

"-Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te prenne sous mon aile ?

- Ton aile ? Elle pue la mort ton aile ! Je veux pas devenir ta pute !

-Sale petit con !

-Va t'faire foutre !"

Frank attrapa le dreadé par le col de son T-shirt avant de le jeter au sol, il jeta ensuite sa cigarette sur son bras nu, une brûlure apparue, Tom ferma les yeux de douleur, la chaleur entré dans sa peau et glaçais tous ses membres, il agitait son bras alors que la plaie naissante prenait une couleur rougeâtre. Mais s'il n'y avait que le mal en surface il ne se plaindrait pas, seulement que il voyait à quoi il en était réduit ça le détruisait encore plus.

"-Fais gaffe Tom, tu sais ici, c'est moi qui décide."

Il ne répondit pas, à quoi bon ? Ca ne servirait à rien, à par aggraver son cas. Alors Tom se tut et se recroquevilla sur lui même adossé contre un mur. Il avait mal. Les yeux fermés il tentait de se re-créer dans une vie meilleure. L'argent ils s'en foutaient; il voulait juste être heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapitre 2 :_**

* * *

Même le soleil ne perçait pas dans cette ruelle étouffée par la douleur. La rue était redevenue déserte. Seul un corps replié sur lui même dans un coin, mais même ça passé inaperçu. Dans un silence de plomb rien ne pouvait perturber l'ambiance de morgue désafecté qui régnait en ce lieu. Ici le moindre cri était passé sous silence, personne ne s'interressait aux crimes, aux viols, à la prostitution qui avait lieu dans cette petite mort. On ne voulait pas savoir, seul les _'habitués'_ connaissaient le marché qui s'oppèraient ici. Une fois qu'on y était allé, juste une heure, une minute, une seconde on était perdu, cette rue c'est un peu l'autoroute en direction de l'enfer. Voilà près de trois ans que Tom la fréquente cette autoroute et beaucoup des gens qu'il y avait rencontré avaient parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas six mois, au bout du compte c'est l'un des anciens, un peu le grand maître du jeu, mais il sait très bien que s'il est encore là, c'est grâce à elle. 

Une vibration dans sa poche de pantalon le sort de son semi sommeil. Un frisson le parcourt à la vue du nom.

**"-Ha-Hallo ?** dit il timidement.  
**-Tom putain !  
-...  
-Tu bouges pas, j'arrive dans dix minutes !  
-Nan, Léna ne vient pas, on se donne rendez vous chez Mikasa. (bar/café)  
-Ouais ... A tout de suite.  
-Je suis dé"**

Elle avait déjà raccroché et pour Tom ça ne valait rien de bon. Il souffla bruyament, ce qui l'attend ne le réjouit que très moyennement. Ses membres son endoloris par l'absence de mouvements depuis la veille mais il trouve tout de même la force de se lever. Il se met un claque mental et tente de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle va encore lui dire.

**"-Pourquoi t'as encore était là-bas?!"**

On peut sentir la peur et la colère de cette femme, Tom baissa la tête dans en signe de pardon. Les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine elle attend juste une explication, une de plus, elle les connait toutes mais c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a d'aborder ce sujet déliquat. Ce sujet de douleur qu'il n'est que la cause d'une douleur encore plus profonde. D'un sentiment d'incompréhension, de peur et de haine envers ce qu'il aime. Elle le sait, mais ne le comprend que trop peu souvent. Il cherche juste de l'aide. Il veut juste un peu d'amour. Un amour qu'il ne connait pas encore. Il a l'amitié, mais cette amour qui vous brûle dans un regard, qui vous tut d'une asbence, ça il ne sait pas ce que c'est vraiment, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu embués, parce qu'elle aussi souffre de sa douleure à lui.

**"-Comment t'as su ?  
-J'ai appelé chez toi, ta mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré.  
-Je vois ...  
-J'attends !  
- ??** Tom lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amie.  
**-Je veux savoir pourquoi !  
-J'en ai marre ...  
-Mais de quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'elle est ta nouvelle excuse ?! T'as nouvelle raison ?! Donne une expliquation ! J'en peux plus de tout ça Tom ! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'aller là bas ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Tu vois toutes ces choses font que moi aussi j'en ai marre ! Tu me caches toujours quelque chose, y a toujours un truc !  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis comme ça ..."**

La femme eu un moment de recul, elle ne voulait pas en parler et en plus à quoi cela pouvait il bien servir ?! Ils étaient jeunes et c'était du passé. Il n'y était pour rien. Elle voulait oublier mais avec Tom qui lui rabachait sans cesse. Alors elle faisait comme si de rien était et changeait de sujet. Ca ne servirait à rien d'en re-parler, de remuer ce couteau dans sa plaie. Seulement lui avait besoin de cette discussion pour aller mieux. Mais elle n'était pas prête.

**"-T'en a pris ? T'en a acheté ?  
-Nan  
-Regarde moi et répète le.  
-**Il leva la tête et dit doucement en la regardant dans les yeux**. Nan j'en ai pas pris."**

Et malgré le sujet, les circonstances et ce problème pas près d'être réglé elle sourit, parce qu'après tout c'était déjà pas mal. Cependant une chose était encore en suspens.

**"-Et pouruqoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?  
****-Ca aussi tu le sais.  
****-Nan justement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas, je suis sure que ça pourrait t'aider.  
****-Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qu'il se passait là bas ?! Tout personne qui va dans cette rue devient sa propriété. Tu ne peux plus t'en sortir après. Il s'est s'y prendre crois moi.  
****-Mais qui ça "il" ?! Tu dis toujours ça ... tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ... après plus de huit ans que je suis là quand tu vas mal, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance merde réfléchis un peu ! après tout ce qu'on a vécu, Tom. Putain !  
****-Je ne veux pas te perdre c'est tout !  
****-Bah moi non plus figure toi ! Seulement avant de vouloir sauver tout le monde, commence d'abord par toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je n'ai pas peur d'une simple ruelle, moi.  
****-Si tu vas là bas tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il peut t'arrive****r !  
****-Je pourrais peut être si tu m'en parler, de ce qu'il s'y passe !  
****-Arrête Lena.  
****-Mais comment tu peux dire ça Tom ?  
****-Si je suis comme ça c'est à cause d'eux.  
****-Mais qui ça EUX ??!  
****-Les gens de là bas."**

Il y avait tant d'émotion, de tristesse et de douleure dans la voie habituellement assurée de Tom que Léna se calma d'un cou. Là bas ... que se passait il pour que ce jeune homme si sur de lui, au sourire ravageur souffre autant de ce "là bas". Elle le regarda, lui la transperçait depuis cinq bonnes minutes de ces yeux rempli de malheur et de peur.

**"-T'en parle comme si c'était à des kilomètres d'ici ...  
****-Tout simplement parce que cette rue est à des kilomètres de la moindre source de bonheur."**

Et comme si la jeune femme ne s'en voulait pas assez de s'être énervée, il fallait qu'il l'achève, comme si c'était pour qu'elle comprenne son mal-être, comme s'il avait voulu lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Cette phrase disparu en résonnant dans la tête de Léna. Ces quelques mots mourraient dès leur sortit et cependant elle savait que pour elle ils resteraient gravé.

Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez humides, des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Tom, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, elle les embrassa d'un chaste baiser avant de les reposer délicatement, comme si le moindre contact brutal pouvait les briser.

**"-Excuse moi.** dit elle doucement**. Ca va aller ne t'inquietes pas.  
-Je ne crois pas malheureusement.  
-Si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là mon Tom.  
-Je crois qu'il me manque quelque chose en fait ...  
-**La jeune eu un léger sourire et ajouta dans un rire discret.** Mais tu vas trouver une jolie fille bien roulée, relax.  
-J'ai déjà une soeur, me manque plus qu'une femme."**

Tout d'un coup Léna retrouva le Tom qu'elle connaissait par coeur, le mec de la veille qui lui avait payé sa pizza, le jeune homme sur de lui, que les filles du bahut admirent en cachette et que les pétasses abordent, seulement lui, il ne veut pas d'elles, il en veut une certe, mais une qui l'aime pour autre chose que sont physique. Une fille un peu comme Léna mais qui ne pose pas trop de questions.

**"-Allé viens on va déjeuner chez moi."** sourit la brune.

Les deux amis se levèrent, empruntant une direction qu'ils connaissaient bien.

* * *

Voila pour le 2eme chapitre, j'espere que vous cernez un peu mieux les personnages  
Tom va avoir une personnalité assez bizarre alors si vous ne comprenez pas tout c'est normal mais je pense que pour l'instant ça va encore ) 

merci aux quelques lectrices pour leur commentaires ils m'ont fait tres plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**voila le chapitre 3, merci pour vos reviews elles me font trop plaisir !  
**

**Charlonze Tom romantique ? peut etre bien oui xD**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_

* * *

_

_Les deux amis se levèrent, empruntant une direction qu'ils connaissaient bien._

"-T'es parents sont déjà partis ?

-Ouais depuis hier. Bon on va faire un tour, parce que tu dors chez moi mais on va pas aller se coucher maintenant.

-Il est quel heure ?

-Neuf heure et demi dans à peu près cinq minutes.

-J'avoue."

Un sourire entendu parcouru le visage des ados et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la grande batisse. Le vent glacial fouettait leur figure. Encore une fois les rues étaient semi désertique. Comme la solitude et le silence alentour leur pesés quelque peu ils prirent la direction du centre. Tom connaissait les raccourcis par coeur. Il les prenait tous les soirs, seul. Tandis que Léna le suivait au pas de charge le jeune zig zaguait machinalement de ruelle en ruelle.

Une fois sortit de l'obscurité qui régnait dans ces rues au moins autant que la misère la jeune femme s'aggripa rapidement à Tom qui sourit en sentant le corps frêle de son amie maintenant collé à lui.

Il n'y avait pas plus de monde ici mais au moins on pouvait se distinguer. Les deux ados avaient repris une marche plus calme et détendue. Ils prenaient le temps de détailler ce décor qu'ils connaissaient par coeur. Sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires l'air froid formé une fumée blanche qui consummait la moindre source de chaleur, prenant leur jeune poumons, comme si le coeur de Tom n'était pas assez serré, cela le contracté un peu plus, avec toujours cette sensation qu'il y aurait toujours pire. Toujours ce sentiment que ça ne se terminerait jamais . Il pourra bien tenter de se soigner, arrêter d'y penser et se persuader que c'est du passé, Tom le sait, il ne verrait jamais le bout de cette histoire. Il s'est encore perdu, sa conscience est encore partit seulement cette fois Léna ne s'en rend pas compte, son attention est portée sur un groupe au loin, et une voix qui appelle au secours.

"-**Tom t'entends ??  
**-Il la regarde d'abord incrédule puis après s'être repassé la phrase afin de la comprendre il répond l'air un peu affolé.** De quoi ??  
-Ecoute la personne qui crit !"**

Tom devint plus attentif aux bruits de la rue et aux cris qui perçaient l'atmosphère calme de la rue. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui criait, seulement où ? Il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir, ou ne pas l'entendre tout simplement, cette personne avait mal, mais ce n'était pas la première personne a avoir mal dans _'cette'_ rue. Lui aussi il avait eu mal, et est ce que quelqu'un était venu ? Puis il se raidit à la pensé d'y aller avec Léna, il ne voulait pas, c'était impensable pour lui. L'emmener là bas, pour sauver un inconnu ... Et le sauver de quoi au juste ? Serait il encore vivant lorsqu'ils arriveraient, entreraient-t-ils dans cette rue juste pour constater la mort d'un drogué ? Comme si tout n'allait pas assez mal. La jeune femme vit que son ami ne bougeait pas, son visage se ferma était il assez égoïste pour laisser quelqu'un se faire torturer ? Etait il assez con pour s'enfoncer encore une fois dans sa peur ? Il ne voulait donc pas changer les choses, il voulait rester le lache qu'il se persuadait d'être. Si on moins le fait d'aller là bas l'avez fait grandir ... elle lui lanca un regard rempli de d'égout puis commenca à avancer en direction du groupe.

**"-Nan Léna ! Attend ! N'y vas pas !  
-Et si je n'y vais pas qui ira ?! Toi peut être ?! Tu dis que tu souffres mais si c'était le cas tu voudrais te racheter ! C'est comme ça que tu veux faire preuve de courage ?!! Contrairement à toi, moi je ne le laisserais pas creuver entre leur mains !  
****-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on s'en mèle !  
****-Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un mec perdu Tom !"**

Et si n'importe qui partirait après cette phrase, Tom n'était pas comme tout le monde, il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en méler et pourtant il l'a suivit. Elle avançait d'un pas assuré et rapide vers les jeunes au centre de _'cette rue'_. Tom l'a suivait de près elle le sentit dérrière et elle sourit interieurement, elle l'avait fait réagir. Et sous cette mine craintive se cache les fausses excuses d'un dreadé appeuré. Il est quelque peu courbé, il ne faut pas qu'on les remarque, pas ici.

**"-Arrêtez !! cria la jeune femme.  
-T'inquiète cherie, on a fini avec cette tafiole.** répondit une voix grave un peu plus loin."

Ils se retirèrent laissant la vue d'un corps immobile, aux deux ados. Ce corps élancé, sans forme, laissant deviner la corps d'un jeune homme baignant dans une flaque de sang. Tom ne pouvait fixer son attention sur la personne étendu, ses yeux vacillaient dans tous les sens, comme redoutant la venu de quelqu'un.

**"-Vous allez bien ?? demanda Léna en se mettant au niveau du garçon.  
****- ...  
****-Je vais vous aider ne bougez pas. Tom bouge !"**

Il sortit de ses pensés et vint aider son amie à relever le jeune homme.

**"-Aïe  
****-Oh pardon ! Excusez moi !"**

Une fois complètement relevé et adossé au mur, ils purent voir le visage du garçon ensanglanté.

* * *

Mais qui c'est ? mdr bon jpense que tout le monde s'en doute xD

Je sais chapitre pas tres long mais si j'avais coupé plus loin ca aurait été trop long et on passé dans une autre partie xD

reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 xDD j'espere que ca vous plait toujours et surtout si vous avez une question n'hesitez pas ) **

**sur ce, bonne lecture .

* * *

**

Une fois complètement relevé et adossé au mur, ils purent voir le visage du garçon ensanglanté. Mais malgrè le sang qui s'échapait de son nez et de sa lèvre Tom fut frappé par la beauté de cette être. Il avait une peau laiteuse comme de la neige qui contrastait avec ses yeux marrons, cernés de noir et ses cheveux ébène qui retombés, sur ses maigres épaules, en désordre. Sa bouche aux lèvres rosées et pulpeuses s'accordaient avec son visage fin. Et malgrè ses joues creusées par les cernes et son début d'anorexie il avait une grace que Tom ne pouvait pas décrire. Il était sans voie devant l'androgyne au visage marqué par les coups, alors que Léna sortait vivement un mouchoir de son sac pour stoppait le sang qui dévalait les lèvres du garçon.

**"-Vous dites je si je vous fait mal surtout.**

**-D'accord**

**-Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Bill. Répondit le jeune homme.**

**-Ok, moi c'est Léna et lui c'est TOM !** elle insista pour que celui ci sorte de ses pensés.

-**Je ... Quoi ?**

**-Tu pourrais peut être m'aider !**

**-On ne devrait pas rester là Léna. Faut partir tant qu'ils nous ont pas vu.**

**-Il a raison partez tant qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas**. Aquissa Bill.

**-Ils me connaissent.** ajouta Tom froidement.

**-Ah ... je ... euh ...**

**-Aller on s'en va.** Dit Léna.

-**Aides moi à le porter. lança le jeune dreadé.**

**-Nan partez vite, je n'ai plus rien à perdre."**

Sans préter attention à la phrase du garçon, les deux ados le soulevèrent dans un même geste et se dirigèrent d'un pas assez rapide vers la fin de la rue, afin de retrouver la lumière qui semblait avoir prit congé dans cette ruelle. Le portable du jeune blond se mit à vibrer puis une sonnerie sortit du petit appareil. Il s'en saisit rapidement et le porta à son oreille il n'avait pas regardé d'ou provenait l'appelle mais cependant s'attendait avec amertume à une voix familière.

**"-Ramènes moi ce jeune homme, Tom. Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire, franchement ? Tu recrutes les tafioles maintenant ? Il m'appartient Tom, et tu le sais.** la voix restait calme et posé.  
**-Va t'faire foutre !"**

Il avait raccroché sous les yeux de Léna quelque peu affolée devant le visage livide que Tom arborait.

_Ils voyaient tout et Tom l'avait toujours su._

Il fit signe à Léna que ça allait et prit un peu de recul face aux deux autres. Fallait il a que à chaque fois tout lui tombe dessus ? Pourquoi lui ? Il s'appitoyait sur son sort encore une fois, lorsque son regard rencontra celui de l'homme blessé aux cheveux ébènes, il eu un sentiment de dégout, pour qui ? Lui ou cet homme ? Il ne savait même pas ... mais ce sentiment de haine il l'avait déjà ressenti, cette chose horrible qui vous sert la gorge et qui vous étouffe dans vos sanglots. Se sentiments de dégout parce qu'au fond il se plaind tout le temps mais sait pertinament qu'il y a pire que lui. Comme ce Bill ... Peut être que ce sentiment et pour lui ? Lui, Tom Kaulitz qui ne sait que voir le mauvais coté de chaque chose qui l'entoure, qui se voit toujours comme la victime de tout le monde. Lui qui croit qu'on lui veut du mal 24h/24. Son regard lache celui du brun, il ne peut pas le soutenir, toute cette haine et ce malheur concentré dans ces deux prunelles chataignes. Se regard qui pourrait être si doux et remplis d'amour, dévasté et saccagé par cette vie ignoble. Il se trouve horrible, faire sa crise d'enfant pourri à côté de cet être blessé qui ne demande rien à personne et qui mériterait tant d'attention. Sur sa joue glaçais par l'air froid une source de chaleur roule doucement retrassant la forme de sa machoire. D'un coup de manche rapide il se débarrasse de se signe de souffrance.

**"-Je ne suis pas faible !"**

Il retourne alors vers Léna. Et ce Bill qui le regarde, le dévisage sans la moindre gène. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Tom. Il regarde alors la jeune femme lui faisant signe qu'ils peuvent partir. Elle lui demande d'une voix à peine audible s'il va bien, il ne lui répond que par un léger sourire.

**"-Vous n'avez qu'a me laisser là, je n'suis pas très loin de chez ... un ami.** dit le dénomé Bill d'une voix peu assuré.

**-Ecoute si tu veux demain on te dépose où tu veux mais là avec ce qu'il vient de se passer si les mecs te croisent tu vas pas rester longtemps en vie.** Répondit le jeune blond.

**-Il a raison on ne va pas te laisser là maintenant.**

**-Vous inquiétez pas pour moi ça va aller.**

**-C'est trop tard maintenant on te connait, bon peut être pas beaucoup, mais largement assez pour ne pas te laisser dans ce sale état à même pas 500 mètres de là où tu t'es fait tabasser."**

Il n'ajouta rien et ils le reprirent comme au début en se dirigeant vers la grande demeure qu'était celle de Tom. Beaucoup aurait pu être impressionné par la grande batisse mais pas Bill. Pas ce jeune au style gothique-punk de à peine 16ans, aux yeux rougis par l'alcool et la douleure, aux lèvres gercées et abimées par la drogue, et surement d'autre chose qu'on ne préférait pas remarquer. Non, car ce jeune avait vécu bien trop de choses pour pouvoir juger une personne par la couleur de sa veste ou la marque de ses chaussures. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il respectait tout le monde, il avait déjà du mal avec lui même ... Mais ce garçon avait bien compris une chose, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Bill était allongé sur le canapé tandis que Léna appliquait le plus doucement possible la solution désinfectante sur ses plaies. Dans la cuisine Tom préparait trois chocolats chauds tentant de se concentré un minimum sur sa tache.

**"-Tu me dis si je te fais mal.**

**-Oui ne t'inquiete pas. Mais ... Tom ça ne le dérange pas que je sois ici ?**

**-Non, pas du tout.**

**-...**

**-Tu sais Tom est toujours comme ça avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas.**

**-Il juge vraiment tout le monde ?**

**-Nan il ne juge pas, il est méfiant rien de plus.**

**-Je vois ... toi aussi tu es méfiante ?**

**-Je suis un peu plus ouverte que lui on va dire. Je ne réagis pas comme lui non plus. Il a vécu des choses qu'ils font que maintenant il est assez sur ses gardes.**

**-Il n'est pas le seul a avoir vecu des 'choses' comme tu dis."**

Le regard qui se voulait si doux et rassurant de la jeune femme s'emplit d'incompréhension pourquoi se braquait il ? Elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Que Bill ai vécu des choses elle n'en doutait pas mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il devait lui répondre de cette façon. Elle ne releva pas la réflexion du brun et continua de passer le coton humide sur ses plaies. Une porte s'ouvrit et Tom vint les rejoindre dans le salon avec son plateau. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et posa le plateau sur la petite table. Léna s'assit à son tour sur le seul fauteuil restant tandis que Bill se redressait sur le canapé blanc. Un silence s'installa, ils avaient chacun leur tasse entre les mains et le regard dans le vide. Les minutes passaient et le silence semblait être la meilleur discution qu'ils puissent avoir.

* * *

voili voilou pour le chapitre 4 j'espere que vous aimez toujours :D s'il y a un truc qui cloche ou autre n'hesitez pas, les critiques les bienvenus .

reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Cow-cow **

**atina evda  oula merci pour ta review elle m'a trop fait plaisir !  
Le bonheur ? c'est quoi ca ? mdr on va dire que j'aime pas les histoires genre 'oh je t'aime !' 'oh moi aussi' et tout le monde s'embrasse, j'aime bien quand ca ce complique, qu'il y a des larmes, des crises, des claques. Oula j'en dit trop la ? xDD **

**Allé le chapitre 5, mais par contre je vais pas pouvoir poster aussi vite la prochaine fois, les cours ... **

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Au bout d'environ trente minutes, Tom se leva rapportant les tasses dans la cuisine et Léna amena une couverture de la chambre du jeune dreadé pour que Bill ne se congèle pas pendant la nuit. Puis les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre du blond, elle mit toujours le même T-shirt qui était presque devenu le sien à force de s'en servir, il lui était plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait pu porté mais elle l'aimait bien, elle s'y sentait bien et Tom n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que ça lui allait à merveille sans jamais ménager un petit sourire bien à lui. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans le noir paisible que Tom trouvait si réparateur. Une petite masse frêle vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui, tremblante. Il l'enlaça contre lui déposant ses lèvres sur son front glacial.

**"-Eh ben ma puce, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"**

Sa voix se voulait rassurante mais seulement Tom est lui aussi fragil, ça en fait sourire plus d'un mais pas elle, parce que ce jeune là, elle ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde et encore moins contre une brut épaisse sans coeur. Et que c'est parce qu'il est fragil qu'il la protège comme personne mais surtout parce qu'il est lui et que c'est ce Tom qu'elle aime.

**"-Je ... je sais pas Tom ... c'est rien ... ça doit être les nerfs.  
-T'es sur ?  
-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
- ... ça va passer ma belle. "** il ressera un peu plus son étreinte.

Elle n'ajouta rien et blottit sa tête dans son cou, le jeune blond commençait à partir pour le pays de morphée mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas du même avis, elle murmura doucement mais largement assez fort pour sortir le dreadé de ses pensés.

**"-Tom ?  
-Mmmh ?  
-Dis, c'était qui au téléphone tout à l'heure ?  
-Personne, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Tom, s'il te plait.  
-Ils nous ont vu l'emmener et ils m'en veulent ...  
-Je suis désolée de t'avoir attiré des ennuis.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis c'est un pov' gars on allait quand même pas le laisser dans l'état dans lequel il était.  
-Ouais ... c'est vrai ... et c'était celle là ... rue ?  
-Oui, Léna.** Tom eut un léger frisson**. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler d'accord ?  
-D'accord mon Tom."**

Ils ne dirent plus rien et le jeune pu reprendre son action là où il l'avait laissé.

Une nuit agitée, remplie d'ombres, de formes étranges, entouré de nuage gris, cerné par des vautours qui tournaient en rond puis au centre un serpent il n'avait plus ses jolies facettes écaillées mais il était déchiqueté, les plaies béantes et le sang qui ne coagulait pas. Mais le pire de ce cauchemard c'était que ce serpent ... c'était lui.

Aspiré par la pronfondeur de son café noir, Tom se rendormait presque. Seulement une fois les paupières presque closent les sifflements du serpent lui revinrent. C'est dans un sursaut que Tom se réveilla pour la deuxieme fois. Y avait il un sens à ce rêve ?

La maison était silencieuse et malgré le fait qu'il n'aie pas cours, Tom était levé depuis 7h25, une courte nuit un peu trop agitée à son goût, et ce drogué qui était toujours là.

**"-J'suis pas dans la merde putain !"**

Il s'énervait seul encore et toujours seul, ses poings se serrèrent lorsque cette pensée le parcourut. Il attrapa son bol et le fini d'une traite, il ne le sentit même pas passer, la routine le tue chaque jour un peu plus. Il en marre que les jours se suivent et se ressemblent et lui qui n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme. Il s'épuise à chaque fois plus. Il ne tient que pour elle, que par elle. C'est la seule qui l'écoute, le comprend, l'aime pour ce qu'il est avec tous ses défauts et ses qualités.

Il posa d'un geste vif le bol vide dans le sombre évier, puis prit un sweat qui trainait dans l'entrée et sortit sans rien dire dans le silence le plus complet.

Derrière sa marche lente et peu assurée, Tom repassait en boucle les évenements de sa vie. Un élève sérieux, enfant agréable, pas étouffé par l'amour mais ça restait correct, un garçon à succés et surtout un ado à problèmes. Période encrée au plus profond de lui même. Elle l'a créée et le façone encore. C'est ce laps de temps qui fait qu'il est lui. Et cette fille presque parfaite, simple, aux milles qualités, d'une authentique bonté, seulement avec lui, pour **SON** Tom, se frère, cette présence, ce point de survie, elle sait tout, même ce que lui ignore encore. Elle a toujours était là à ses côtés, pour l'aider comme pour rigoler, elle l'avait vu dans tous les états possibles ... sauf un peut être ... un seul. L'unique. Mais son Tom à elle, il est ainsi, il se construit encore, s'améliore, grandit.

Une ruelle, une autre et encore une. Où est cette batisse ?! Jamais là quand on en a besoin ! Peut être qu'ils l'ont rasé ... Nan ... il continua sa marche s'arrêtant parfois pour regardait un peu partout puis reprenant plus vite, accélérant devant les lotissements et ralentissant à proximité des terrains vagues. Une rue vide, peut de monde vu l'heure, une sorte de cul de sac ou seul Tom Kaulitz entre. Puis il l'a voit. Cette même façade avec quelques années de plus devant les yeux du même garçon ayant un peu grandit, mais toujours émerveillé par cette sensation de sécurité qui ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté.

Pourquoi être revenu ici après plus de trois ans d'absence ? Le besoin d'un retour aux sources. Un repère manquant mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Il entra, toujours cette même porte branlante, il sourit.

**"-Ca n'a pas changé."**

Il monta les marches deux à deux, comme ... comme avant ... Comme quand elle était là haut, qu'elle l'attendait après les cours.

Une fois au quatrième étage il pénétra dans une pièce où était inscrit sur la porte, encré à jamais "FREIHEIT FUR DIR EDWICHKEIT"

"-Et dire que j'ai failli l'oublier ..."

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, pour sentir encore une fois cette odeur, pouvoir encore voir cette vie sans douleure, ce avant qu'il voudrait présent. Pour se sentir bien, respirer le bonheur et cette joie de vivre, qu'il a petit à petit perdu.

La porte s'ouvre, les masques tombent, pire qu'un retour en arrière, c'est une téléportation que Tom subit. Rien a changé tout est resté intact, tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé. La nostalgie s'empare de lui, il avance doucement de peur que tout se brise et que la magie s'envole avec ses souvenirs. Le sol grince sous ses pas et il s'en amuse presque, plus lentement il s'assoie sur la seule chose qui le permet, un vieux matelas que Léna avait récupéré chez ses grands parents. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce. Le cendrillé est encore plein, une ou deux bouteilles vides sur le sol, le matelas toujours au même endroit, cette vieille radio dans le coin, quelques canettes, la couverture rouge troué par les mégots encore en boule au pied du couchage et l'éternel poche poubelle à moitié pleine à côté de la porte. La fenêtre est ouverte et laisse diffuser quelques rayons de soleils.

Il est tôt, il fait froid, mais Tom n'a aucune envie de partir d'ici.

**"-Elle a peut être oublié ... je devrais faire pareil ... peut être ..."**

Ses yeux devinrent humides, rongé par la douleur, il sait que ses pleures ne changeront rien. C'était le passé d'une jeunesse envolée, d'une insouscience perdue. Et cet ado paumé qui ne sait plus quoi penser. Il détail, le regard embué, les moindres parcelles du mur, relisant les inscriptions, les leurs, qui n'ont de sens que pour eux et cette lame, la plume de leur histoire, perdu dans tous ces voeux de liberté qu'ils attendaient tant ... il donnerait tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'il retourne dans sa prison et qu'il puisse encore sourire sans amertume. Il saisit la lame puis encra un nouveau cri dans le silence de se mur. L'objet tomba, ça lui fesait mal de l'écrire et encore plus de le penser. Il voudrait en finir, qu'on l'achève. Il a mal, il veut la voir sourire, elle, mais quand elle partira que restera-t-il de tout ça ?

**"La liberté de l'âme vaut mieux que ces chaînes brisés"**

9h45, rue de Krompchwolt, un jeune homme a criait tellement fort, que personne ne l'a entendu.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 5 j'espere que ca va toujours.

review ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoila xD **

**je sais j'ai du retard :S mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps en fait / mais celui la et plus long que les autres **

**atina evda  la flash back ? tu veux dire quand il se souvient de ce qu'il sait passé dans l'immeuble ? parce qu'il y est vraiment dans cette l'immeuble, ca c'est pas du flash back xD pour que Léna sourit encore et oui je sais c'est pas tres cohérent quand on lit comme ça mais t'inquiete, jsuis pas dingue mdr. Nan mais tu vas voir petit à petit pourquoi Tom est comme ça et pourquoi il a dit ça d'elle mais pas encore ca manque de Bill ? t'inquiete il arrive, petit à petit P**

* * *

La sensation qu'il faut partir mais cette main qui nous tient, s'enferme sur les blessures. Cette pression qui nous retient, nous fait avancer. La voir se refermer sur le passé sans ne jamais porter un jugement, juste garder cette approche comme preuve ultime qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter.

La honte qui s'accumule dans la gorge et la tristesse dans le coeur. Personne ne sait mais savoir. Avoir cette haine, cette douleur. Ces images,ces pleurs. Les entendre résonner au plus profond de soi, cette éco qui n'en finit pas, qui persiste et tue petit à petit. L'envie de gerber ce qu'il reste, de tuer ce qu'il survit, vouloir reproduire ce cahot en chaîne sentir la souffrance et le malheur des autres, partager, qu'ils comprennent eux aussi, qu'ils ne le jugent plus.

Devoir attendre l'éternité pour réussir a oublier. S'obligeait à y croire et essayer de s'accrocher. Garder encore espoir. Se persuader que ça va s'arranger. Et attendre, fermer les yeux en espérant que ça passera plus vite. Que l'attente parte, que l'impatience disparaisse.

Elle le ronge, le détruit. Ce sentiment de vide. Elle le torture. Le tue de ce manque. Cette insouscience perdu trop tôt, cette haine pas assez tard. Cette vie qui débute et qu'il veut déjà achever. Dix sept ans de trop. Il se déteste autant qu'il l'aime. Mais il n'y a pas d'issu.

Il est là seul, dans cette pièce. Ce lieu de prédilection. Cet endroit où les pleurs et les rires se succédaient. Où toutes ses premières fois se sont déroulées. Premier baiser, première nuit, premier joint, première cuite, première tentative. Tous ces souvenirs coincés entre ces quatre murs. Il donnerait tout pour qu'ils disparaissent, qu'il reprenne au moment où il a tout foiré. Au moment où il l'a croyait perdu et qu'elle l'a sauvé. Au moment où sa vie à prit son ascension vers le bas.

La haine de n'avoir rien fait, par peur et par détresse. Non il n'avait rien fait et après tout il méritait bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il méritait de mourir, de la laisser reprendre une vie normale loin de lui. Il creuvait de le lui avoir fait subir. Il creuvait d'y penser. Ca le ronger, le tuer. Il ne supporte plus ce passé. Il veut pouvoir effacer cette vie, repartir à zéro. Lui laissait une chance de ne pas vivre cela. Lui laissait la chance qu'il lui avait volé. Il voudrait ne plus se sentir coupable. Ca le rongeait toujours, il s'en voulait, de n'avoir pas bougé, de n'avoir rien voulut voir, de s'être caché la vérité. D'avoir fait comme s'il ne savait pas. Et de l'avoir laissé seule.

Il emmerait s'enfuir et l'emmener avec lui un dernière fois. Faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passer. La protéger comme il ne l'a pas toujours fait. Voilà ce qu'il veut vraiment, oublier ce qui le ronge, alors qu'elle ne semble même plus s'en rappeler. Elle, qui ne pleure plus, qui n'en parle jamais, elle qui tente d'oublier et qui y arrive. Ce model indétronable de la force.

La larme sur les cils et les traits crispés, il craque, comme un crit dans le silence, le mal dans le sourir, on ne voit rien. Seulement l'atmosphère qui règne dans cette pièce est digne d'un hopital, on ne sait pas si on va s'en sortir. On attend le verdicte. Il attend et espère un jour pouvoir surmonter son passé et réussir à en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La tête entre ses mains, Tom pleure silencieusement. Une image vague, vide de sens et de sentiments, l'image de ce gamin de bientôt dix huit ans, agenouillé au sol pleurant comme un enfant.

Il marche, ses semelles heurtent le bitume, et froissent les feuilles mortent dans un son rythmique. Ses mains enfouient dans les poches de sa veste tremblent encore un peu. Les dreads balançant en cadence avec ses pas, lentement. Comme si le vent le poussait à avancer il traversait la ville. Enfermé dans sa bulle, les sons ne lui parvenaient plus, seul ses pensées résonnaient en canon dans sa tête.

Lui dire pardon et pouvoir remplir son être d'une vie meilleur. Il voudrait quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il voudrait pouvoir lui apprendre à le connaître, lui montrer qui il était et ce qui il est devenu. Lui faire par de ses sentiments et savoir qu'il n'est pas jugé. Il y a elle, et il se hait de pouvoir imaginer quelqu'un d'autre, en plus du mal qu'il lui a fait il voudrait la remplacer. Un homme inhumain qui en prend conscience chaque jour un peu plus, voilà ce qu'est devenu Tom. Il veut juste découvrir cette chose qu'il lui est inconnu. Le sentir monter en lui, le respirer, se laisser guider. Ne pas lutter. Il veut juste pouvoir sombrer en toute insouscience.

Il ouvre la porte doucement, comme si le monde qui s'y cachait pouvait disparaître si on le brusquait. Une fois le regard posé sur la grande pièce vide, Tom pénétra dans le salon blanc et s'allongea sur le canapé dans un soupir nonchalant. Le visage au niveau de la petite table basse, Tom vit une papier où le mot qui y figurait débuté par son nom. Une écriture rapide, cependant des lettres souples, remplient de précision, il n'y a qu'elle pour écrire ainsi. Il s'en saisit.

_"Tom,  
__j'sais pas trop où t'es encore allé.  
__j'arrive pas à te joindre et ma mère veut que je rentre  
__rappelle moi.  
__bisous jtm ta Léna.  
__(bill est parti, il te remercie)"_

Il avait presque oublié tout ça. Il avait presque oublié sa vie ici et tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il l'appelle, seulement Tom ne voulait pas dire à la jeune femme qu'il était retourné là bas. Pourtant Léna préfèrerait largement qu'il lui dise ça, plutôt que de savoir qu'il était peut être retourné dans cette rue. Mais pour le dreadé elle avait tiré un trait définitif sur leur passé. Elle avait oublié. Oui, elle, elle avait réussi.

La honte prit son estomac et le tordit aussi fort, pour qu'il ai mal, une douleur atroce, qu'elle l'étouffe, l'étrangle mais jamais assez pour que tout s'arrête. Ce sentiment de lacheté le traversa encore une fois. L'épuisant toujours plus.

_Il n'avait rien fait !  
Jamais il n'avait essayé d'en parler !  
Il l'avait laissé !  
N'avait pas agit comme un ami.  
Il s'en voulait.  
Et il en crèverait._

Il aurait du réagir, mais il n'avait pas pu. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, ses membres s'était sont figés. Il n'avait pas bougé. Rien. La peur au ventre à en vomir, mais pas pour l'aider. Pas pour la sauver. La sortir de cette emprise. La sortir de là.

Se sentir encore une fois perdre pieds, s'engouffrer les yeux fermés dans ce trou vide de sens. Se perdre au delà de toutes frontières sensorielle. Lacher prise parce que la pente est rude et qu'on n'en peut plus.

Etendue sur le grand canapé le regard perdu dans le vague, les heures défilent, il compte les secondes, les minutes, il compte les gouttes qui frappent la vitre de la grande pièce, les grincements du parquet à l'étage, sa respiration calme et posée, le bruit étouffé de ses larmes qui cognent contre le tapis au sol.

**"-Tu n'es qu'un abruti"**

Il se parle encore à lui même, toujours dans la même consonnance, dans le même rythme. Son souffle éphémère à chacunes de ses paroles.

Son portable sonne, encore. Pour la énième fois, il perturbe le lourd silence qui l'entoure. Le ramène pour la énième fois dans cette maison vide qu'il tente de détester. Dans un bruit sourd et de fracas le téléphone atterit en trois parties à quatre mètres du jeune garçon.

**"-Connerie de portable."**

Il ferme les yeux. Ce mal de crâne ne passera donc pas.

Et il n'y a personne ici pour l'aider ? Ou veut il définitivement se convaincre qu'il n'y a plus personne ?

Et ce mec qui avait dormit chez lui, pourquoi l'avait il laissé rentrer et poser son sac d'os de drogué dépressif sur son canapé ? Et ses parents se rappelaient ils encore qu'ils avaient un fils ? Et Léna, elle partait dans deux jours, penserait elle au jeune perdu qu'elle laissait derrière elle ? Y avait il une putain de justice ou était il entièrement seul ?!

La parresse ou la peur d'affronter encore une fois la réalité l'avait enfermé dans ces quatre murs. Sur le fauteuil, sans manger, sans sortir, las de toutes activités habituelles, il était resté cloîtré chez lui. Seulement maintenant il voulait la voir juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Il s'était lavé et habillé en vitesse attrapant une pomme posée sur la table de la cuisine, histoire de réussir à allé jusqu'a chez elle, sortant en vitesse de chez lui sous la pluie qui persistait. Il courrait comme pour rattraper son train, échaper à quelqu'un. Il voulait la voir.

Cinq minutes plus tard à peine il était devant la rue. L'appréhension l'avait gagné. Il ne la verra pas, il le sentait. Et Tom ne s'était pas trompé de beaucoup, une voiture grise passa à côté de lui et il ne manqua pas de reconnaître la jeune femme qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Il stoppa sa course.

**"-A dans une semaine ma Léna."**

Il s'était assi sur le trottoir froid et humide puis Tom sortit les trois morceaux de son téléphone ramassé à la va-vite le matin même. Une fois en une seule et même partie le dreadé regarda ses appelles.

Vingt trois fois en deux jours et dix heures. Elle était folle, mais il aimait ça. Il se sentait enfin exister et compter pour quelqu'un. Elle, elle l'aimait, se fesait du souci pour lui. Elle, elle était là.

Il se leva, déhambulant dans la rue silencieuse et encore sous un légé brouillard matinal. Quelques silhouettes se dessinaient au loin et aussi la maison de Léna, une petite batisse blanche. Il se posta devant la demeure de son amie, qui sait, peut être fera-t-elle demi-tour. A cette idée Tom sourit, il était vraiment égoïste par moment, mais il en rigolait, enfin juste quelque fois.

**"-Salut."**

La voix qui venait de sortir Tom de ses pensées, le fit se retourner pour faire face à la personne. Comme s'il avait mal digéré quelque chose, son estomac fit des noeuds avec ses tripes. Ses mains devinrent moites, s'il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un c'était bien lui.

Il se retint de partir sans même répondre, mais son égoïsme ne le faisait plus rire, mais pitié. Il s'obligea donc à rester là où il était et à faire une figure le moins dégouté possible s'il on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Une question lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi détester une personne que l'on ne connait pas ?

**"-Euh ... ouais ... salut.  
****-Tu te rappelles de moi ?  
****-Oui.  
****-Hm ... t'attends Léna ?  
****-Nan, elle vient juste de partir pour une semaine.  
****-Ah ... "  
**

Le visage du jeune homme devint blème et il articula un faible.  
**  
"-Bon au revoir."**

Et la conscience, cette chose qui nous différencie de l'animal prit possession du jeune blond. Parce que vouloir être aider par les autres sans les aider soi même, c'est un peu bancal comme point de vue.

Parce que ce jeune ne lui veut surement pas de mal et que Tom se retrouve seul. Parce qu'elle est partit et que ces anciens amis ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus le 'temps' comme il dit d'aller les voir pour se confier. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas rigolé avec eux. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus rien en commun, et parfois Tom se demande même s'ils avaient déjà eu un quelconque sujet de discussion ou d'opinion partagé. Ils n'ont jamais comprit ce que Tom endurait chaque jours, ils ne l'avaient pas vécu.

Et ce jeune brun qui commence à faire demi tour dans un pas lent, las de tout ce qui l'entoure, las de cette vie, de ce monde qu'il n'a jamais comprit. Il est las et Tom l'est aussi. Il est seul et Tom l'est aussi. Il sont là tous les deux aillant espéré la voir quelques minutes. Ils sont là tous les deux, et auraient juste voulu parler avec elle. Mais elle n'est pas là, et comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez las de tout, ils se retrouvaient encore plus seuls.

**"-Bill attend !  
-Nan laisse tomber.  
-Viens, on va prendre un café ensemble ok ?  
-Non c'est bon."**

Tom ne comptait pas se laisser faire, il s'approcha un peu plus du jeune et lui dit doucement à l'oreille.

**"-Fais moi confiance, on a tous besoin d'aide."**

Et cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Bill, oui on a tous besoin d'aide, mais combien de personnes ont tenu leur promesse ? Et puis ces quelques mots que Tom venait de prononcer ils étaient autant pour lui que pour Bill. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'aide.

Il aurait aimer le croire et il en avait envie, vraiment. Il voulait pouvoir enfin faire confiance à quelqu'un, essayer de le connaître, pouvoir se dire je sais que c'est un con ou c'est un mec bien. Juste essayer, voir. Se rendre compte.

Ils marchèrent tous le deux vers Mikasa.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et demandèrent tous les deux un café. Tom regardait Bill de haut en bas, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre le jeune. Il regardait ces doigts fins et élégants de la main pâle de l'androgyne. Ses yeux maquillés d'un trait rapide charbonneux. Son visage toujours aussi blême et doucereux dissimulé sous quelques mèches mouillées retombant sur ses yeux.

Il ne le voyait pas comme un homme en fait, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne le voyait pas comme une femme non plus. Une créature, douce et élégante aux traits fins et remplient de charme. Ce jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas mais pour qui il éprouvait une étrange sensation, le haïr ou avoir une telle pitié pour lui qu'il s'en rendrait malade. Savoir qu'il ne peut rien faire de concret pour l'aider, savoir que si ce jeune ne veut pas lui parler ou refuse toute approche, il crèvera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le sentir faible et se rendre compte qu'il n'en peut plus, qu'il cherche une main tendue mais que la peur le saisit dès qu'il fait un pas. Ressentir son appelle au secours, mais voir cette honte l'envahir et être conscient que ça va être long et qu'on y perdra. Seulement il a besoin de quelqu'un mais personne n'est là pour s'investir à repécher un funèbre drogué.

Il avait un corps d'homme faible, un visage de femme battue, pourtant un caractère viril mais une telle élégance de dame qu'à une première approche il était presque impossible de savoir s'il était un homme ou une femme.

Tom fixait encore ses doigts qui glissaient sur la petite tasse.

**"-Tu veux ma photo ou c'est bon ?  
****-Pa-pardon.  
****-Tu pensais à quoi avec cette tête de poisson frit ?  
****-Ah rien. mentit le jeune blond.  
****-T'as quel âge au fait ? demanda Bill, tentant de lancer un sujet.  
****-Dix sept et toi ?  
****-Pareil.  
****-Tu les fais pas du tout ! lâcha Tom.  
****-Ah oui ? Peut être que toi tu les fais !  
****-Nan j'voulais pas dire ça.  
****-Et tu voulais dire quoi ?! s'énerva Bill sans que le jeune blond ne puisse vraiment comprendre le problème.  
****-Mais j'en sais rien.  
****-Et tu m'donnes quel âge ?!**

Le problème c'est que Tom ne lui donnait pas d'âge non plus et comprenait encore moins la raison pour laquelle Bill s'emportait ainsi. Il pouvait bien avoir seize, vingt, vingt cinq ou même quatorze, Tom ne lui donnait rien de précis.

**"-Bon ok ... t'es toujours bizarre comme ça ?  
****-Bizarre ? l'interrogea le dreadé.  
****-Ouais pourquoi tu me fixais comme ça ? Et pourquoi on dirait que t'es jamais là quand on te parle ?!  
****-J'suis mal réveillé c'est tout.  
****- ...  
****-Tu venais voir Léna ce matin ? demanda Tom, changeant de sujet.  
****-Ouais ...  
****-Pourquoi ?  
****-Pourquoi quoi ?  
****-Ben pourquoi t'allais la voir !  
****-J'voulais lui parler d'un truc.  
****-Et de quoi ?"**

Tom voulait savoir pourquoi cet instable souhaitait la voir. Pourquoi il voulait voir sa Léna ?!

**"-J'avais besoin de lui parler à ELLE alors ça ne te regarde pas.  
****-Oui mais elle est pas là ! s'énerva Tom."**

Ou tout simplement il était jaloux. Mais de qui et pourquoi ?

**"-Et alors ?! Elle rentrera bien !**

-J'ai une gueule de snob ?! Une allure de macho ?! C'est ça hein ?! J'suis trop viril pour toi ???! Ou peut être que je suis pas ton genre ?! De toute manière Léna en a rien à foutre de toi ! T'es qu'un clochard, un ptit con de drogué ! Une tapette ! T'es qu'une pute !"

Ou peut être que c'était Tom l'instable.

* * *

**et voila **

**alors vous en pensez quoi ??**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé. Vraiment mais ce chapirte c'est trouvé tres dure à ecrire. Donc voila la suite et encore désolé.**

* * *

Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit, perdant de leurs sens à chaque répétition. Et Tom ne priait que pour une seule chose, le fait que cette scène n'est été qu'un mauvais rêve et que le réveil allé bientôt le sortir de son angoisse.  
Pourquoi personne ne lui faisait confiance ? Etait il si perdu que ça ? Même un drogué ne voulait pas de son aide. Même un de ces déchets humains ne voulaient pas de lui.  
Le besoin d'exister aux yeux des autres, donner l'image que l'on peut aider, montrer que nous aussi on est là. A croire que Tom n'était pas près pour cela. A croire que lui, il était invisible.  
Il aurait aimer que Bill le voit comme il voyait Léna, il aurait aimer sentir dans son regard qu'il n'était pas un pauvre mec perdu. Il aurait aimer sentir qu'il ne le voyait pas comme lui. Comme un ados à problème. Il aurait aimer sentir une différence entre eux. Une relation de soutient venant de Tom. Il aurait voulu que Bill le voie comme un mec bien, comme une aide.  
Mais surement pas comme un macho, homophobe qui se croit au dessus des autres. Qui n'accorde d'importance qu'a lui même. Il aimerait lui dire tout ça. Pour qu'il ne le juge pas. Il voudrait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un de ces connards qui le tabasse, qui se fout de sa gueule.  
Il aurait aimer être mué pour ne jamais avoir dit cela.  
L'image de Bill n'avait pas encore disparut et sa silhouette traversait les rues en face du petit bar.  
Tom se leva avec précipitation renversant les chaises qui étaient disposées à leur table, il ouvra la porte à la volé et partit en courant vers l'ombre du jeune brun. Le vent glacial fouettait son visage et ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer. Il tenta une dernière accélération afin de le rejoindre.

**"-Bill !!!"** appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne fit rien, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais Tom était persuadé du contraire, il appela encore une fois se rapprochant de plus en plus du brun.

**"-Bill attend !"**

Il attrapa le bras maigre de l'androgyne et le mit face à lui dans un geste sec et déterminé. L'ados secoua la tête nerveusement pour qu'il le lache mais Tom ne céderait pas, du moins pas encore. Les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent dans la peau diaphane de Bill, marquand ses poignets d'empreintes rougeâtres. La douleur afflua dans les avants bras du jeune brun, il serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour tenter d'oublier le mal qui s'enfonçait petit à petit dans ses veines. Un frisson apparut sur la peau immaculé, des traces bleutées apparaissaient doucement comme un poison lent, introduit directement dans le coeur. Des larmes d'affliction perlèrent à ses yeux, il les refoula, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'effondrer. Surtout pas devant lui.

**"- Bill putain !** s'énerva-t-il, reprochant au brun la course qu'il avait du exécuter pour le rattraper**. Je suis désolé, franchement je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.  
- Lâche moi.** répondit il sans même prêter attention aux excuses de Tom, tentant de ne pas porter une quelconque attention à son bras violenté.  
** J'suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.  
- J't'ai dit de ma lâcher bordel de merde !** Sa voix se faisant plus plaintive, mais aussi plus agressive**.  
- Calme toi Bill.** Il relacha son emprise sur son bras sans prêter attention aux marques encrées dans ses poignets**. Pardonne moi s'il te plait, j'avais pas à te traiter de tapette ni même d'autre chose.**  
**-** Le brun se ressaisit et dissimula rapidement l'avant bras blaissé en introduisant sa fine main dans la poche de son jean. Il se décida avec hate à le faire taire pour ne plus avoir à supporter le garçon agaçant**. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je sois homo ou hétéro ?! Jcomprend pas les mecs comme toi ! Oui tu es  
- Je sais, j'voulais pas et**Bill ne l'écoutait pas et le coupa, reprenant la où Tom l'avait interrompu.  
**- T'es macho et snob, t'es qu'un pov' naze ! Une raclure, une sous merde ! C'est pas parc'que j'me maquille, que j'porte des vêtements serrés ou que je préfère les hommes que j'vaux moins que toi ! Rentrez vous ça dans la tête putain de merde ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de ptits cons friqués, rien de plus, vous ne valez rien de plus. Vous ne valez rien !  
- Je je suis vraiment désolé. J'te connais pas j'avais pas à dire ça.** Articula Tom quelque peu desemparé par la tirade du jeune brun.  
**- Oui justement. Comme tu dis tu ne me connais pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs, et j'en ai aucune envie ! Alors maintenant tu m'laisses et tu t'casses ! J'espère à jamais !  
- Nan Bill, attend !"**

Il resta figé, il l'avait scotché sur place. Bill avait raison après tout. Il s'était comporté comme un petit bourgeois, comme un vrai snob qu'il n'était pas.

Comme le cri d'un muet à un sourd, Bill ne s'était même pas retourné, laissant Tom entre la crise de nerfs et de larmes. Son esprit encore plus confut qu'avant. Ca ne servirait à rien de lui courir encore une fois après. Ca ne lui apporterait plus rien pour aujourd'hui, ni même pour demain. Il l'avait planté en plein milieu de la rue et il était partit. Les mains tremblantent et les larmes aux yeux. Une colère mélangée à une honte profonde. Bill avait était blaissé, encore une fois, mais peut être cette fois là avait était la pire.  
Il aurait tant aimé que ça n'arrive jamais. Il aurait préféré ne jamais prononcer ces mots qui font mal, qui détruisent. Il voulait juste déjeuner avec lui et peut être pouvoir l'aider, il aurait tant aimé le faire un peu sourire et peut être même rire. Ils auraient pu changer d'air tous les deux et parler un peu de ce qu'ils aimaient. Ils auraient pu apprendre à se connaître ne serait ce qu'un petit peu, ils auraient peut être même eu des points communs qui sait ?  
Ce n'était plus qu'une silhouette élancé et immobile, le vent passant sur ses maux mais ne les soulageant plus. Même le froid glacial ne transpersait pas sa douleur. Ses larmes s'étaient gelées. Sa peine ne franchirait pas ses yeux.Las de tout. Du monde, de lui, de ces gens qui passaient, de ses jeunes qui rigolaient. Le temps défilait mais lui ne se rendait compte de rien. Tom avait échoué. Oui, encore une fois il avait perdu.  
Le son sourd d'une porte qui claque mélangé à un bruit de pas rapides. Des sourires placardaient aux visages. Des sacs lançaient au sol. Un moment intense, le besoin de retrouver l'autre, de lui dire qu'on l'aime et qu'il nous a manqué. Le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'a le sentir presque en soi. L'encrer dans son être, prendre sa chaleur. Partager le bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il nous étouffe. Inspirer le plus d'air possible parce qu'on a l'impression d'en avoir été privé pendant son absence. Quelques secondes qui nous coupent du monde. Le temps s'arrête et il n'y a plus que nous.

**"- Ma Léna !  
- Tom !  
- Je t'aime."**

Il lui sussurra son amour, la tête enfouit dans ses cheveux. La chaleur emplissait son coeur à l'en faire exploser de bonheur. Elle était enfin là. Elle était enfin de retour. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. A peine sept jours et il était en manque. Il n'avait plus envie de sortir, plus envie de s'amuser, il voulait juste trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps, le plus vite possible. Ca avait toujours était comme ça. Quand Léna n'était pas là, il devenait mélancolique, ayant toujours peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Tom avait toujours eu cette apréhension, du moins depuis ce jour.

Depuis ce soir où tout avait changé. Et Tom le saivait bien, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Parce que même s'il l'aimait démesurement il aurait toujours cette peur qui lui tiraillerait le ventre. Parce que ce genre de chose s'inscrit en vous pour toute une vie. Tom avait bien cru pendant un temps, qu'il arriverait à ne plus y penser. Mais non, le passé ne s'oublit pas.

**"- Tu m'as manqué."** dans un murmure à peine audible Tom souffla dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

C'était la seule chose que le dreadé pouvait dire, parce qu'un sentiment comme celui là ce passe de tout commentaire. Les minutes continuaient leur défilées mais Tom ne s'en souciait guère. Un sourire étira les lèvre de la brune.

**"- Tu veux m'étouffer ?"**

Un rire léger se perdit dans le T-shirt de Tom. Il dessera son emprise et Léna se recula doucement. Il la contempla pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter dans un sourire remplit de douceur.

**"- J'suis content que tu sois rentré."**

Elle prit les bagages jetés au sol quelques minutes plus tôt et fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle revenait.  
A peine trois minutes plus tard Léna approchait du jeune garçon, une veste mise à la hâte sur ses frêles épaules. Il la saisit pas le bras, l'entrenant à l'extérieur comme l'aurait fait un enfant pressé. Elle le regarda, amusée, Tom ne changerait jamais. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne grandirait jamais, elle se surprenait même parfois à rire, en s'imaginant à quarante ans, avec ce grand gamin. Ce ne serait surement pas de tout repos.  
Tom avait beau être un bel homme, semblant avoir une assurance à toute épreuve, en réalité ce n'était qu'un enfant enfermé dans la carapace d'un adulte. Elle avait toujours su pourquoi se comportement l'habitait mais n'y pensait sérieusement que trop rarement. Et puis de toute manière que pouvait elle faire ? Il était ainsi depuis plus de deux ans. Au début elle avait essayé de l'aider, de lui faire prendre conscience que ce n'était rien, que c'était du passé et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Pour elle c'était simple, la seule solution était de le confronter, de le mettre face à ses responsabilités, mais sans qu'elle ne soit à côté, à lui dire quoi faire. A lui dicter les choix qui seraient les mieux pour lui. Cela arriverait bien assez tôt de toute manière.

**"- Alors, raconte. Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dit au téléphone ?  
- Ben nan.  
- T'as pas fait de bêtise j'espère ?** rigola-t-elle.  
**- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Vous devez vous tromper de personne.** Ajouta Tom.  
**- Et bien, me voilà soulageait. "**

Ils avançaient tous les deux en rigolant, une bouffée d'air frais qui s'était faite désiré, venait emplir le coeur du dreadé. Un simple sourire aurait suffit à le rendre heureux, tant qu'il émanait d'elle. Il s'imprégnait de sa fraicheur, absorbait tout le bonheur qui se dégageait de la jeune femme.  
Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Les heures défilaient et ils étaient toujours assis sur ce trottoir à regarder les quelques personnes qui passaient, le vent qui se levait, la nuit qui tombait et les lampadaires qui s'évaillaient. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, le corps étendu sur une petite parcelle de verdure ils avaient cessé de parler et admiraient ces petits points blancs qui s'allumaient un à un, scintillant dans l'immence infinité sombre. Puis elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, se tournant sur le côté de façon à lui faire face. Il en fit de même, et retira sa veste avant de la poser sur leur deux corps inertes, la sentant frissonner.  
Il n'avait pas spécialement chaud mais son souffle thermique et régulier contre sa nuque calcinait son coeur.  
Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme s'appuyer un peu contre le sien sans réserve, il constata qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il la souleva délicatement, la portant dans ses bras avec une facilité infantile, son visage était apaisé, ses yeux clos et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sourit. Elle était belle dans toutes les circonstances, les plus improbables soit elles.  
Il l'ammena chez lui et l'allongea sur son lit, ayant évité de la réveiller en ouvrant les portes avec sa tête, où en la faisant tomber dans les escaliers. Tom déposa une épaisse couverture sur le corps endormis de son amie.

Quant à lui, il songea à sortir, mais après avoir longtemps réfléchis à ce qu'il pourrait trouver de mieux qu'il n'avait déjà ici, il rejoint la jeune femme dans son lit.

Le réveil du dreadé s'était fait en sursaut, encore ce cauchemard, encore ce serpent et ces vautours, ainsi que ce murmure de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus présent, grandissant chaque fois un peu plus dans la scène funeste et macabre. Tom était assis sur le rebord du lit se réveillant entièrement avant de descendre déjeuner. Un long soupire s'échapa du jeune homme qui finit par se lever difficilement. A peine eu-t-il le temps de faire un pas, il sentit deux mains le tirer en arrière avec insistence, le faisant quelque peu vaciller avant qu'il ne tombe sur le matelas.

**"- Léna putain.** dit-il dans un rire étouffé.  
**- Mon Tom !"**

Il se recoucha à ses côtés, carressant de ses doigts la longue chevelure brune de son amie allongée, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres fines, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches.

**"- Alors tu as bien dormi ?** demanda Tom doucement.  
**- Très bien et toi ?  
- Ca va, un ou deux cauchemards mais rien de bien important.  
- Tom ...  
- Oui ...  
- J'ai faiimm !!!  
- Ventre sur pattes**. rigola-t-il."

Il se leva, le sourire toujours accroché sur au visage. Il se dirigea sous les réflexions pourtant assez dissuasives de Léna. Marche après marche Tom prenait la direction de la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner à son amie et à lui aussi, accessoirement.

Mains dans les poches et mèches rebelles sur le visage Léna avançait aux côtés de Tom. Il était environ une heure de l'après midi et pratiquement personne n'était dehors, en train de marcher avec 2°C sauf peut être, eux. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, laissant le vent glacial être leur seule discution. Et puis à quoi bon parler si ce n'est que par habitude ? Alors ils ne disaient rien, ils écoutaient les sons qui les entouraient ne faisant plus qu'un avec le monde autour d'eux.  
Léna brisa le silence et Tom en sursauta presque. Il la fit d'ailleurs répéter, n'aillant en aucun cas assimilé ses paroles.

**"- Je te demandais si t'avais eu des nouvelles du jeune.  
- Du jeune ?  
- Oui, tu sais bien, Bill.  
- Ah, lui. Non pourquoi ?  
- Ben il voulait me voir, et je pensais qu'il t'avait vu à toi car il était au courant de mon absence alors que je ne lui avait rien dit.  
- Je l'ai peut être aperçu.  
- Aperçu ? Mais longtemps ?  
- Nan, le temps de lui dire que tu étais parti pour une semaine, deux/trois minutes rien de plus.** Mentit le blond.  
**- Ah oui, entrevu alors.** Elle lui sourit d'une franchise et d'une sincérité qui fit même frissonner le jeune menteur.  
**- Oui juste entrevu."** Répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Les rues devenaient sentiers, les trottoirs simples bas côtés et les résidences vaste étendue verte. Les deux ados s'asséyèrent sur un banc en face d'un étang. Le calme régnait en ce lieu paisible et loin de la polution habituelle. Il y avait encore moins de monde que dans les rues et il y faisait deux fois plus froid, le soleil ne perçant pas les épais feuillages, pourtant diminuaient par l'hiver proche.

**"- Dis Tom, je peux te demander un service ?  
- Biensur ma Léna.  
- Bill, il veut qu'on se voit un soir, et j'aimerais que tu viennes histoire que tu trips sur des trucs un peu plus virils que les notres.**  
- Le garçon eu un hoquet. **Viril ?! Avec Bill ?! Tu déconnes là ?! T'auras surement plus de points communs avec lui que n'importe quel gars normalement constitué !  
- Tom !** le réprimenda Léna.  
**- J'y suis pour rien moi ! Si son trips c'est les mecs, je t'assure que t'auras plus de points communs avec lui !** Même si ça lui faisait mal de dire cela après l'incident avec l'androgyne, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter.  
**- Tu le fais exprés, ou t'es vraiment con ?!  
- Oh c'est bon, j'le connais pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il te prend de le défendre ?!  
- Ca s'appelle la tolérance, Tom, sans quoi je ne te parlerais plus depuis longtemps !"**

Il la regarda, cherchant dans son regard une pointe d'excuse ou de remord. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se trompe. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas affronter sa peine, et dans un moment rapide et sucsaint Léna se leva et avança vers le petit sentier devant eux, se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc. Ses cheveux dansaient en accords avec ses pas, elle lui lança un dernier regard et lui dit d'une voix sèche.

« **- Vendredi, Tom, à 17h30, devant chez moi.** »

Il n'y avait rien, aucune émotion, aucun sentiment dans ses mots. C'était plat et vide. Elle n'était pas menaçante, mais Tom savait très bien qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il y aille.  
Deux jours, il avait deux jours avant de les affronter. Tous les deux.  
Les heures, les minutes passaient et il était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé, et n'avait toujours pas de solution. Revoir Bill à la rigueur, ça lui était bien égal, mais sentir Léna s'éloigner à cause de lui. A cause de cet idiot, de ce drogué ! De plus il se doutait que le jeune brun ne manquerait pas l'occasion de le traiter d'homophobe devant son amie. Et ça, il savait que la jeune femme ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais Bill n'était pas décidé à lui pardonner. Ils ne se connaissaient pas après tout, ils ne se devaient rien. Mais le fait de s'être sentit si proche de lui quand Léna était partit. L'envie de l'aider qui l'avait envahit. Ils auraient pu s'entendre si bien, mais savoir qu'il avait tout gaché le démoralisé à chaque fois qu'il cherchait une solution.

Il était maintenant 19h, la pénombre avait envahit la ville, et les lampadaires n'étaient que quelques points blancs lumineux de plus. Les idées de Tom se dissipaient, se perdant dans les bulles de savons qui jonchaient sa baignoire. Il dessinait des spirales de ses longs doigts fins. L'eau était chaude, la fumée s'en échapait encore. La buée c'était répendue sur le long miroire surplombant les deux éviers encastrés dans un grand meuble en marbre. Il essayait de se détendre, tout en cherchant une solution. A peine deux jours. Il souffla bruyament, balançant la tête en arrière. Ses doigts humides vinrent se déposer sur ses tempes. Les yeux clos, Tom laissa son esprit se dissiper pendant quelques minutes.

Il y a des fois ou l'on voudrait accélérer le temps, à l'inverse, Tom aurait voulu l'arrêter pour repousser le moment où il devrait tout affronter.  
Le vendredi à 16h45 Tom attendait à deux rues du rendez-vous. Il en était à sa douzième clopes depuis le midi. Et une chose était sûre, ça ne l'appaisait en aucun cas. Il avait juste mal de tête et son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, rappelant à Tom sa dernière sortit à la foire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, ses mains étaient moites. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant le plus loin possible. En gros, Tom voulait encore une fois fuir.  
Quand il y pensait il trouvait absurde de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une petite enguelade. Enfin petite ... il aurait préféré qu'elle n'implique que Léna et lui. Mais il y avait ce Bill. Il se maudissait de lui avoir parler ainsi. A ce Bill qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
17h20. C'était le moment d'y aller. Son coeur se compressait, se contractait à rythme régulier, lui aussi il agonisait, il étouffait, lui aussi il avait peur. Un pied après l'autre et c'était à chaque fois une respiration de perdue. Son visage était décomposé au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Si seulement c'était aussi facil à faire.  
17h30 ou l'heure fatidique. Devant la maison il ne se décidait pas à avancer. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, sa main se tendit vers la porte, surtout ne pas aller trop vite, il frappa d'une faible intensité, personne, tant mieux, il commença à tourner les talons. Ouf, elle n'était pas là.

**« -Tom ! Où tu vas ?** » Appela une voix derrière lui.

Et merde, il avait espéré de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne l'aie pas entendu. Il se retourna lentement essayant de sourire avec un minimum de naturel. Autant dire tout de suite que c'était peine perdue.

**« - Ah, tu es là.  
-Allé entre. »**

Elle sourit comme si rien n'avait eu lieu et en fait, ça l'angoissait un peu. Il pénétra dans la petite maison dont il avait subitement tout oublié, avança discrétement comme s'il n'y était jamais entré. Il ralentit encore sa marche lorsqu'il vit le brun assis, les jambes croisées sur le modeste canapé. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard rempli de haine et de douleur.  
Il ne bougeait pas et tout ce qui était autour d'eux semblait prendre une dimension microscopique, disparaître à chacun de ses pas qui le rapprochait de l'andogyne. Tout n'était plus que vent et poussière. Dans la petite pièce ne régnait qu'une lourde ambiance de reproches. Un sentiment partagé. Une haine que seul le regard pouvait encore exprimer.

Bill restait stoïque, muet, attendant de voir ce que Tom allait bien pouvoir faire. Il lui en voulait, il l'avait jugé, l'avait insulté, lui faisant perdre toute contenance. A ses yeux il n'avait été qu'un drogué mais il fallait maintenant y rajouter, le statut de tapette. Il aurait juste aimer se sentir comme tout le monde, il pensait que le dreadé, fréquentant les mêmes lieux que lui, aurait eu un minimum de compréhension, il aurait bien aimé qu'il l'écoute, il ne lui demandait pas grand chose en fait. Juste un peu de respect. Ne pas se sentir écraser, rabaisser. Ne pas voir de la pitié dans son regard. Il y en avait trop eu. Il y avait eu trop coup, de mots destructeurs. On l'avait trop souvent bafoué, ridiculisé. On ne l'avait que trop peu écouté. Personne, on ne l'avait jamais considérer. Il ne s'était jamais confié. Personne ne l'aidait. On ne l'avait jamais sortit d'un problème comme l'avait fait Léna et Tom, on ne l'avait jamais hébergé, après tout, ce n'était qu'un drogué de plus. Si on commençait à vouloir tous les aider on n'avait pas finit. Personne ne prêté attention à ce jeune. On ne l'avait jamais soutenu.  
Non, Bill était né et resterait sous cette même étoile qui pénait presque autant que lui à rester en vie.  
Il y avait cette fille, elle était gentille et serviable, mais il aurait tant aimé pouvoir compter sur ce Tom, parce que lui, c'était l'aide d'un homme qu'il voulait. Ne plus s'inquiéter de son gabari parce qu'il y aurait lui. Se sentir protéger et en sécurité, ne plus sentir le vent briser ses os, ne plus avoir cette sensation qu'on l'écartel.  
Il voudrait juste un peu de douceur, un petit peu de chaleur, soulager son coeur qui lui pèse tant, ou alors qu'on l'achève et qu'on l'oublie mais pour cela faut il encore ne pas être passé inaperçu, durant dix sept ans.

Tom se préparait à articuler un léger salut et à aller s'assoir le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter toute discution. Il ne le regardait toujours pas.

**« - T'inquiète pas, t'es pas mon genre. Rassuré ?** La voie de Bill se fesait acerbe, se que Tom ressentit comme une attaque ne s'y attendant vraiment pas.  
**- Je n'en ai jamais douté.** »

Le blond avait répondu avec un calme agaçant pour l'androgyne, il ne répondit rien, quant à Léna elle n'y prêta même pas attention et partit dans la cuisine chercher aux trois ados de quoi boire.

Tom s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Bill, maudissant son amie de n'avoir qu'un seul sofa.

Le dreadé ne montra aucune émotion, aucun de ses remords qui le bouffaient chaque jour. Mais après tout il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, il s'était excusé. Et puis il n'en avait rien à faire de ce Bill. N'est c'pas ? Il se foutait de ce corps fin et frêle, de cette peau laiteuse et qui paraissait si douce, de ces mains gracieuses, de ces lèvres rosées et pulpeuses, de ces pomettes élégantes, de ce regard charbonneux, perçant, de ces deux petites iris noisettes. Il se foutait littéralement de cette chevelure sombres et mystérieuses, de ces courbes félines et de cette voix brisée et orgasmique. Oui, Tom se foutait de tout cela, il n'en avait que faire d'un jeune paumé aux allures d'adomescentes pas encore formées, au corps affaiblit et à l'âme blessée. Tom n'était pas faible et n'avait pas besoin d'un de ces déchets de l'humanité. Il savait pertinemment que ce garçon ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Alors pourquoi tentait il de s'en convaincre ?

Léna était revenue et personne ne parlait, le silence avait pris place dans le salon. Elle regarda les garçons tour à tour cherchant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

**« - Bon qu'est c'qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien du tout.** Répondit Tom.  
**- Nan mais c'est bon, j'suis pas débile non plus. C'est quoi l'problème ?  
- Mais quel problème ? Il n'y a rien.** Renchérit le dreadé.  
**- Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ?!  
- les garçons se regardèrent. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucun problème.  
- Ouais ... aucun problème, Tom.** Ajouta Bill, une pointe d'hironie dans la voix, ce que Léna ne manqua pas de relever.  
**- Ok ... on peut m'expliquer ...  
- Nan franchement Léna j'vois pas c'que tu veux dire.**  
**- T'es encore pire que ce que je pensais, j'te savais macho et snob mais pas si peu responsable !** Bill se leva sans regarder le blond, il avança vers la sortit. **Merci Léna pour tout ce que t'as fait. »**

La porte s'était refermé sur le garçon rendant la pièce vide à un tel point que Tom en était perdu. Les quelques mots de Bill résonnaient dans sa tête, était il vraiment ainsi ? Il n'avait donc pas de courage ? Et n'était qu'un snob sans interet. Tout ça que Tom ne voulait pas voir. Tout ce qu'il tentait désepérement de se cacher. Il s'était tout pris dans la gueule. Tout d'un coup.

A son tour, il se leva, il ne le laisserait pas partir encore une fois. Ça avait été assez douloureux la dernière fois. Ca avait engendré trop de choses, fait ressortir trop de questions. Ça l'avait plongé dans une phase d'incompréhension.

Il était devant la porte, il l'ouvrit à la volé mais la voix de Léna le fit ralentir.

**« - Tom, tu vas où ? Explique moi !  
- Je t'appelle ce soir. Encore désolé, j't'expliquerais vraiment tout ce soir.  
- Tom, ATTEND ! »**

Il ne lacherait pas l'affaire. Pas cette fois. Il s'excuserait. Et ne partirait pas tant que Bill ne l'aurait pas pardonné. La silhouette élancé se dessina au loin. Le brun ne le voyait pas. Il n'y prétait pas attention.

**« -Bill attend ! »**

Il ne se retourna pas et acceléra le pas. Tom ne se découragea pas et se mit à courir. Plus que quelques mètres. Il l'était à son niveau. Il empoigna le bras et le visage de l'androgyne se crispa, il secoua la tête et remua l'épaule pour que le dreadé le lache. Il le tira dans une ruelle à l'écart nerveusement et planta son regard dans le sien.

**« - Faut qu'j'te parle !  
- Lache moi ok ?  
- Nan d'abord tu m'écoute !  
- Mais j'en ai rien à faire de tes conneries !  
- Laisse moi parler et écoute j'te dis !- ... le garçon se tut.  
- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du t'insulter et  
- Et voilà on en revient aux excuses, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de toi »

* * *

**

mais pourquoi Bill s'arrête-t-il de parler ?

j'espere que vous etes pas dessus d'avoir du attendre deux semaines pour juste ce chapire ... encore desolé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila la suite avec beaucoup de retard ... **

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment motivé à ecrire cette suite. J'espere que ca vous plaiera ... ) **

* * *

Ses lèvres avaient heurté les siennes, dans un unique geste, il les avait lié. Une simple pulsion. Sentir qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu du monde, il n'y avait rien, juste eux et leur lèvres scéllées. Dans ce monde vide où personne ne savait qu'ils existaient.  
Dans un même laps de temps ils avaient tous les deux fermés les yeux. Les paupières du brun étaient quelque peu obturées, comme s'il avait mal. Une douleur intarissable, qui pénètrait dans tout son être, qui le parcourait, cette douleur qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter.  
Il y avait cette incroyable tendresse qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses lèvres qui étaient étrangements douces, parsemées de petites étoiles, légerement sucrées, tièdes, elles avaient ce goût délectable de toutes les rafineries imaginables. Elles étaient à son image. Elles étaient délicates. Sensibles et quelque peu charnues. Ce baiser papillonait secrètement sur leurs lèvres.  
Le pire pour Tom était le frisson qui arpentait son échine, prenant totalement possesion de lui, cette sensation de s'envoler, de partir, enfin. Son estomac noué, sa gorge sèche, le coeur serré, ce baiser était doux et pourtant, malgrè toute cette tendresse, ils avaient mal . Il sentait ses jambes faiblir.  
La fin était proche, celle que Tom redoutait, parce qu'après l'act il allait falloir assumer mais il ne voulait pas, parce que cette sensation de s'évaporer, de s'enfuir c'était la seule chose qu'il cherchait, son bien être était au paroxisme. Le contact était si brûlant, qu'il le glaçait. Mais c'était ça, cette sensation de liberté, c'était ça qu'il avait toujours cherché, en fait c'était ça qu'ils aimaient. 

Mais il savait, il n'avait pas le droit. Tom aimait ça, il aimait ce contact mais c'était mal. Et ce n'était qu'une faiblesse de plus. Il savait que tout pourrait lui retomber dessus et que tout était de sa faute. Il savait que ce genre de geste pouvait détruire un être. Dans ce cas se serait Bill, ou peut être même lui.

Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit geste. Un baiser de rien du tout, n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant il sentait la culpabilité monter en lui, il sentait la souffrance de Bill pénétrer dans son être.  
Il se détacha doucement, reculant son visage avec calme, ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Surtout ne pas y songer. Il ne voulu pas regarder les yeux du brun. De peur d'y voir une haine inéluctable. De sentir qu'il le répugnait. Il abaissa son visage, rivant ses pupilles sur le béton gris intense.  
Un instant, à peine 3 secondes s'étaient écoulées durant le baiser. Etait ce tout de même un crime ? N'était ce plus ratrapable ? Sa gorge n'était plus qu'un canal aride, asséché par l'angoisse.

«** - Je suis désolé.** »

S'en était presque inaudible, la peur avait tellement ronger ses mots que le brun n'en eu qu'à peine vent.  
Le temps s'était arrêter pour de bon autour des deux ados, le corps chétif de l'androgyne n'était plus qu'un léger amoncellement de larmes et de souffrances. Ses jambes étaient encerclées de ses piètres bras, les serrant contre sa poitrine. Il était recroquevillé à ses pieds.  
Le brun était presque immobile, seul quelques secousses régulières rythmées son faible corps. Il parraissait si innofensif, l'envie de le protéger, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer le plus fort possible.  
Le coeur de Tom se serra encore un peu, histoire qu'il est mal, lui aussi, il sentit ses mains devenirent moites et ses yeux devinrent humides. Il ne put retenir une larme qui vînt s'écraser en silence sur le sol, à côté de Bill. Il s'accroupi à son tour et s'approcha du brun, tentant de voir son visage, sans succés. Il pleure, à cause de lui, encore une fois.

« -** Laisse moi**. » dit Bill sa voie subitement devenue morne.

Il enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, la déposant doucement dans le creux que formait ses jambes repliées contre lui et rénifla silencieusement. La main de Tom vînt effleurer ses cheveux d'ébènes. Bill fit un mouvement de mécontentement et le dreadé la retira rapidement.

« - **S'il te plait ... Bill ...  
- Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! DEGAGE !  
****- Calme toi ... pardonne moi ...  
****- TA GUEULE ! CASSE TOI ! LAISSE MOI !** » Les pleurs de Bill devinrent cris et ses tripes parlaient maintenant pour lui.  
« **- Bill, arrête**. Tenta Tom.  
-** NON ! PARS !  
****- Pardon ... pardon ... pardon ...** » Tom répétait ses mots, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Bill avait relevé son visage à moitié et fixé le vide devant lui. Puis il leva subitement les yeux vers Tom, plongeant son regard dans le sien. On pouvait y lire toute la haine, la douleur, la tristesse et la peur qui torturaient le brun. Tom pouvait avoir mal, un peu plus, avec lui. Tom pouvait maintenant en être sur avec Bill rien n'était banal, anodin ou négligeable. Avec lui tout prenait des dimensions colossal, malheureusement.  
Une larmes roula lentement sur sa joue et Tom approcha avec hésitation sa main vers son visage. Bill l'intercepta froidement avant qu'elle ne l'aie frôler la repoussant brusquement.

« **- Pars Tom, oublie moi, s'il te plait. Bordel de merde PARS ! J'veux plus te revoir ! DEGAGE ! Ne m'approche plus !** »

Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'une imploration, une ultime demande, une sorte de S.O.S. mortuaire, où ses mots se noyaient dans ses larmes, où la haine devenait affliction. Tom ne voulait pas comprendre ces mots, il voulait encore rester un peu avec lui, juste un peu. Au bout d'un moment Bill arrêterait de pleurer, il le pardonnerait et Tom pourrait rester avec lui, juste un peu.  
Mais il n'avait plus le droit. Il serra les poings et fit un mouvement de tête frénétique et tenta de refouler les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Une seule finit par couler, dévalant son visage.

"** - Bill, ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plait.** " Articula Tom dificilement.  
" -** Tom, arrête.Tu ne vois donc pas que tu détruis tout ce que tu touches ?! Laisse moi tranquil, c'est pourtant pas compiquer, merde !** "

Alors le dreadé se leva lourdement lançant un dernier regard brisé, puis il partit, le laissant encore une fois seul, avec sa peine et ses problèmes.  
Un dernier regard où il y a tant de choses exprimées qu'on n'en comprend que la moitié.  
Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

**_POV Tom :_**

Mes mains tremblent et mes yeux sont trop humides. Ma tête me fait trop mal pour pouvoir encore penser à des choses cohérentes. Je regarde dans le vide et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir jusqu'ici. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser ? De moi, de lui ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de mes sentiments et de ma réaction ?  
Je me racle la gorge, porte ma main droite à ma tête en essayant de la masser un petit peu, histoire que mes pensées s'éclaircissent. En vain.  
Elle ne vient toujours pas et je me demande vraiment si j'ai sonné ou non. Je re-porte ma main à la sonnette pour éxercer une légère pression sur celle-ci. J'entend des pas et j'aimerais partir loin. Très loin.  
Je vais devoir lui dire ou mentir. Mentir et m'enfuir. Essayé d'oublier que j'ai aimé et que je n'ai pas pu lui dire à elle. Que je n'ai pas su lui avouer ce qui me perturbait trop.  
J'ai envie de crier, mais je sais que j'en suis incapable que même si j'essayai aucun son ne sortirait de ma gorge.  
Parce que je suis vide. Je ne peux pas savoir si je suis encore vivant ou si je suis bel et bien mort. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de parler ou même de me laissé aller dans ses bras. Vide.  
La porte s'ouvre et j'ai l'impression que je tombe à la renverse. J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule alors que ce n'est qu'elle.  
Je la vois et mes yeux se noient maintenant dans mes larmes trop nombreuses. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis là.

_Léna aide moi._

J'aurais aimé pouvoir le lui dire mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça ne sort pas. Mais elle le comprend et je sais que les dix années passées ensemble n'y sont pas pour rien.

« **- Bon attend deux minutes, je vais m'prendre une veste et on va faire un tour, d'accord ?** »

Je ne fais qu'un léger mouvement de tête pour lui montrer moi aprobation. Elle disparaît dérrière la porte et je l'entend monter les escaliers en courant. J'essuie rapidement les larmes à mes yeux avec ma manche et j'essaye de reprendre un peu contenance. Mais mon coeur se sert alors que je le revoie, assis par terre en train de me hurler de partir, en train de me dire que je détruis tout ce que j'approche et ma vue se trouble à nouveau.  
La silhouette longiligne de Léna réapparait dans l'entre-baillement de la porte et elle sort rapidement.  
Elle attrape ma main et ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens carressant discrétement ma pome en formant des arabesques.

« **-Bon explique moi.** » Sa voix est douce et posée.

Je m'approche d'elle et mes larmes coulent à flot. Je ne peux pas les retenir et en même temps le fait de craquer me donne l'impression d'être un peu plus léger. Ma tête cogne contre son épaule et sa main vient se poser contre celle-ci. J'engoufre mon visage dans le creux de son cou et je la serre contre moi le plus fort possible.  
Comment lui dire ? Par où commencer ? Je voudrais tout oublier, l'oublier lui, qui n'a fait que semer le bordel dans ma petite vie qui était pourtant simple.

« **- Allé mon Tom. Calme toi, ça va aller maintenant d'accord ? Je suis là.  
****-Rien ne va. Je suis un monstre.  
****-Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Pourquoi tu serais un monstre ?** Elle carresse doucement mes épaules pour descendre ses mains dans mon dos dans des gestes apaisants.  
-**Parce que.  
****-Dis moi Tom.  
****-J'ai embrassé Bill**. »

Je l'ai entendu rire à mes mots. Ce n'est pas drôle. Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans ce que je viens de dire.

« **- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?  
****- Tom tu n'es pas un monstre pour ... pour ça. C'est juste ...  
****- Bien sur que si ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Tu ne l'as pas vu toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire**. Je la coupe.  
**- Alors explique moi tout depuis le début**.  
- J'ai pris une longue inspiration comme pour rassembler toutes mes forces et j'ai sortit mon visage de son cou pour pouvoir la regarder. **J'ai voulu lui dire pardon et quand je l'ai rattrapé il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi et il a commencé à crier et il arrêtait pas de parler il m'écoutait plus Léna, tu comprends alors j'ai voulu qu'il arrête, qu'il comprenne pourquoi je l'avais ratrappé, je voulais qu'il me comprenne un peu mais Léna il voulait pas, il s'en fichait de ce que je disais alors j'ai voulu le faire taire et je l'ai embrassé mais tu vois il a commencé à pleurer et il voulait que je parte il m'a hurlé de partir et je l'ai fait. Mais Léna je voulais pas tout ça, je voulais juste qu'il me pardonne. Qu'est ce que je vais faire Léna ? »**

Mes pleurs redoublent et j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire. J'ai peur de devoir oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Parce que j'ai aimé ce contact et que je ne veux pas l'oublier. Parce que je veux pouvoir encore frôler ses lèvres rien qu'une dernière fois, parce que je veux qu'il me pardonne.  
Je m'accroche de nouveau à elle et enfouis ma tête contre ses épaules. Je me laisse aller contre celle-ci alors que je sens sa main reprendre ses carresses, inlassablement dans mon dos. Mes dreads tombent dans son propre dos et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou. Elles sont chaudes, rassurantes et pourtant je donerai tout pour que se soit celles de Bill. J'aimerai recevoir une claque dès que ce genre d'idées me traverse l'esprit.

_Léna je t'en supplis, aide moi_.

" **- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?! Léna !** Je demande en relevant la tête.  
- **C'est rien mon Tom, vraiment rien. Tu n'es pas un monstre ...** Elle répondit doucement, passant sa main droite dans mes dreads. Tu sais c'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver.  
-** Parce que toi c'est le genre de chose qui t'arrives souvent ?!  
****- J'ai pas dis ça ...  
****- Si, justement ...  
****- Oui, ben alors c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre c'est que ce n'est pas la mort parce que t'as embrassé Bill, c'était peut être juste sur le cou de l'émotion.  
****- Peut être ... mais alors pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?!  
****- Je sais pas vraiment. Mais dans tous les cas ne te fais pas de souci, ce n'est pas la mort parce que tu as embrassé Bill."**

**_Fin du POV de Tom :_**

**__**

Il se pressa encore un peu contre elle. Et malgré ses doutes, il ne dit rien. C'était plus simple de faire comme s'il était convaincu.

_C'était toujours plus simple de faire semblant_.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour la suite. J'espere qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ... Encore merci pour vos reviews ) J'espere que vous avez passer de bonnes fetes. **


End file.
